


Distraction

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Federation employees are not easily distracted, but Spock is very flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is very flexible. This is very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for a prompt on the ST IX Kink Meme in 2009, which was basically [this gif](http://i214.photobucket.com/albums/cc131/milyn_niccie/Actors/Zachary%20Quinto/Gifs/zqmf1.gif):
> 
>   
> [Original prompt here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/7586.html?thread=18249378).

The concussive blast from the projectile rendered the ground unstable, and no member of the landing party was left standing. The tremor passed quickly, however, and a quick glance told Spock that none of the party was seriously injured. He stood, and turned his attention to their attackers.

"Captain, I believe that, although their guidance system is rudimentary at best, they will utilize a process of trial and error to locate our position. I would advise-"

Here Spock turned, and found that, rather than having stood and readied themselves for action, the remainder of the landing party had largely remained prone. Indeed, they seemed almost oblivious to the approaching danger. Clearly he had misjudged the damage caused by their respective falls.

He turned to Dr McCoy, but he, although standing, seemed equally stricken. His hand was held out to help Nyota stand, in a gesture Spock recognized as a quaint deference to her gender that McCoy prided himself on having retained from his home state. It was a curious action, at odds with his general demeanor, and clearly of no use here because neither he nor the lieutenant seemed able to move.

They were all staring at Spock.

"Captain?"

"Ah- Buh-" said Kirk, his eyes wide and slightly unfocused.

"Spock to Enterprise. Six to beam aboard."

" _Aye, Commander._ "

"Straight to the med bay, if you would, Mr Scott."

" _Right you are._ "

"What? No - I'm fine," said Kirk, attempting to scramble to his feet before dematerialization began.


End file.
